Oregon Trail: Rival school style
by HanajimaFB
Summary: A student from each school goes on a "field trip". The logbook is read by Hyo and let's see how the trip went, shall we?(BTW it's the old RS ver.)


Eh, sowwy I haven't been around. SCHOOL IS A BIG DOODOOHEAD!! Oh yah, da warnings n stuff.  
Warnings n stuff: I don't own Rival school (Aw nutbunnies) and I'm sowwy fer anything offensive. It wasn't put there to hurt/scare/piss off anyone. It's just meant fer humor.   
  
  
  
Hyo opened the trail logbook after the boys when on their "field trip", which was meant for trying to help them learn more about US history (A/N: Don't ask me why). Well, it wasn't really a field trip; it was just a simulation of one. Still, he read it from cover to cover. He blinked when he discovered the side comments that came along.  
  
May 1, 1848  
We started down the trail with:   
15 oxen  
35 sets of clothing (Roy: I need more suits!)  
500 bullets  
2 wagon wheels  
2 wagon axles  
2 wagon tongues  
1500 pounds of food (Edge: I wonder if that's just for Batsu ::snickers:: )  
  
May 6, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
Edge: Damn that's thick! ::sticks his hand out and pulls it back in:: My hand's all wet! It might as well be raining.  
  
May 7, 1848  
We have arrived at the Kansas River Crossing.  
Edge: ::sarcastically:: Oh joy.  
  
May 12, 1848  
The ferry got our party and wagon safely across.  
We found some wild fruit.  
Batsu: Yay!  
  
May 13, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
Edge: Again?  
Batsu: What? I say that it's lucky for us to get free food.  
We took the wrong trail and lost 5 days.  
Everyone but Edge: ::looks at Edge::  
Edge: What!?  
  
May 19, 1848  
Roberto was bitten by a snake.  
Roberto: I guess I shouldn't have kick the soccer ball in the bush...  
Roy: Next time make Edge get it.  
Edge: Hey!  
  
May 20, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
Edge: For the third freaking time!  
Batsu: Be grateful!  
  
May 21, 1848  
We have arrived at the Big Blue River Crossing.  
Edge: ::sarcastically:: Oh joy  
  
May 22, 1848  
We had no trouble floating the wagon across.  
We decided to rest for 2 days.  
  
May 28, 1848  
Roberto is well again.  
Roberto: ::runs out and pratices soccer again::  
Roy: Remember, make Edge get the ball!  
Edge: ::growls::  
We found an abandoned wagon containing:  
1 set of clothing  
38 bullets  
Edge: Ooh bullets...heh heh heh.  
1 wagon wheel  
1 wagon axle  
  
May 30, 1848  
We have reached Fort Kearney.  
  
June 1, 1848  
Edge has a broken leg.  
Roy: Do not ever jump out of a moving wagon!  
Edge: It looked fun...  
  
June 3, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
June 7, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
June 11, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
Edge: Freakin' fogs  
  
June 14, 1848  
We have reached Chimney Rock.  
  
June 16, 1848  
Broken wagon tongue.  
We couldn't fix the wagon tongue, but we replaced it from supplies.  
  
June 19, 1848  
We have reached Fort Laramie.  
  
June 22, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
Edge: Sucks for them!  
Oxen: Moo! ::charge at Edge::  
Edge: Yah!!! Killer cows!  
  
June 24, 1848  
Bad water.  
Roy has a fever.  
Roy: Poor me...  
  
June 25, 1848  
We decided to rest for 2 days.  
Roy: We better!  
  
June 29, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
Oxen: ::glare at Edge::  
Edge: What?  
  
June 30, 1848  
Edge is well again..  
Roy: What about me?!?!!?  
Edge: What about you?  
Bad water.  
Everyone but Edge: ::looks at him::  
Edge: I didn't do it!!  
  
July 1, 1848  
Bad water.  
  
July 2, 1848  
Bad water.  
Edge: I DIDN'T DO IT!!  
  
July 3, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
July 4, 1848  
Roy is well again.  
Roy: Yay for me!  
We decided to rest for 2 days.  
  
July 8, 1848  
We have reached Independence Rock.  
Roy: 4 days off...  
Edge: I wanna carve my name on it!  
  
July 9, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
Edge: So what are we suppose to do about?  
  
July 10, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
July 11, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
No water.  
Edge: ::blink:: Ok there's fruit but no water...  
  
July 13, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
Edge: Not this again...-_-  
  
July 14, 1848  
We have arrived at the South Pass.  
A fire in our wagon destroyed:  
3 sets of clothing  
2 wagon wheels  
Bastu: Heh heh heh...oops?  
Edge: I say we make him a burning Batsu...  
Roy: Agreed.  
Batsu: ::glups::  
Roberto: ::sighs::  
  
July 17, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
Edge: More fruit!?  
  
July 20, 1848  
Bad water.  
  
July 21, 1848  
No water.  
  
July 22, 1848  
We have arrived at the Green River Crossing.  
Edge: ::sarcastically:: Oh joy  
  
July 23, 1848  
We had no trouble floating the wagon across.  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
July 25, 1848  
Bad water.  
Edge: Damnit! We just crossed a river 2 days ago and the water's bad!  
Roy: I think you know why...::snicker::  
Edge: That's it! ::pounces on Roy and beats the crap outta him:: (A/N: No offence to the Roy fans)  
  
July 26, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
Edge: That must be crappy tasting fruit if it grew from bad water....  
  
July 27, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
Edge: Yeah, but the grass that WAS there gave a good buzz!  
Roy: ......  
Roberto: .....  
Batsu: ::eats grass::  
Oxen: ::bumps Batsu out of the way::  
Batsu: I can turn you into hamburgers!  
Roy: -_- It's true, he burn our wagon.  
Batsu: ^^;;;  
  
July 29, 1848  
Bad water.  
  
July 30, 1848  
No water.  
Roy is sick with typhoid fever.  
Roy: ;-; I'm always sick...  
  
July 31, 1848  
We decided to rest for 3 days.  
Roy: We better!  
  
August 5, 1848  
Bad water.  
  
August 6, 1848  
We lost the trail for 2 days.  
Edge: IT'S NOT MY FAULT DAMNIT!!!   
  
August 9, 1848  
Roy is well again.  
Roy: Yay for me!  
We have reached Soda Springs.  
Edge: Mmm....Coke, Root beer, Dr pepper, Mountain dew, Sprite, ::keeps going::  
Roy: Not that kind of soda, baka. Don't infect it ether.  
Roberto: You're pushing him, Roy...  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
August 12, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
August 14, 1848  
We shot 342 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
  
August 15, 1848  
We have reached Fort Hall.  
We visited the store and bought:   
1 wagon wheel  
1 wagon tongue  
  
August 21, 1848  
The trail is impassable. Lost 3 days.  
  
August 25, 1848  
Broken wagon tongue.  
We fixed the broken wagon tongue.  
We lost 4 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
Batsu: NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
August 26, 1848  
An ox is sick.  
  
August 27, 1848  
Broken wagon tongue.  
We couldn't fix the wagon tongue, but we replaced it from supplies.  
  
August 29, 1848  
We shot 1212 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
Roy: O.O Damn Roberto! You are good with guns!  
Batsu: My hero! *_*  
Edge: I think he's been hanging out with guys a little too long...  
Everyone but Batsu: ::inch away from Batsu::  
  
August 31, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
We took the wrong trail and lost 5 days.  
Edge: This is a bad day for me...  
  
September 6, 1848  
Bad water.  
No grass for the oxen.  
We lost 10 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
Batsu: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
September 7, 1848  
We have arrived at the Snake River Crossing.  
Roberto: Snake? Eh...::twitch::  
  
September 8, 1848  
We had no trouble floating the wagon across.  
  
September 9, 1848  
We shot 257 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
  
September 11, 1848  
We found some wild fruit.  
Edge: -_-;;;;  
  
September 15, 1848  
We lost 19 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
Batsu: NNNOOOO!!!!  
We took the wrong trail and lost 3 days.  
Edge: Wasn't me.  
Roy: ::coughBScough::  
  
September 19, 1848  
No water.  
No grass for the oxen.  
We have reached Fort Boise.  
We visited the store and bought:   
1 wagon tongue  
  
September 21, 1848  
We found an abandoned wagon containing:  
1 wagon tongue  
Edge: That's it?  
  
September 22, 1848  
Edge has a broken arm.  
Roy: What did I say!?  
Edge: Pissy pissy prep...  
  
September 23, 1848  
We shot 2111 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
Batsu: Whoa! Where's Gan when we need him...  
  
September 27, 1848  
No water.  
  
September 28, 1848  
We lost 19 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
Batsu: NNNOOOOO!!!  
  
September 29, 1848  
We shot 588 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
Roy was bitten by a snake.  
Roy: I'm always the ill one...  
Edge: If you die, can I have your stuff?  
Roberto: Snakes...::shivers::  
We decided to rest for 2 days.  
Roy: We better!  
Roberto has dysentery.  
  
September 30, 1848  
We lost 34 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
Batsu: NNNOOOOO!!!  
  
October 2, 1848  
We decided to rest for 2 days.  
  
October 7, 1848  
Edge got sick and died.(A/N: ::swears insensitively:: ::bashes Oregon Trial CD with a mallet:: DIE!!!!)  
Roy: Eh? "Got sick and died"? Oh well, at least he's gone.  
October 8, 1848  
Roy is well again.  
Roy: Yay for me.  
  
October 9, 1848  
Roberto died of cholera (A/N: *bash crunch crack*).  
Batsu: What the hell!? I thought he got dysentery!  
Roy: ::shrugs::  
We lost 19 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
Batsu: NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
October 10, 1848  
We have arrived at the Grande Ronde in the Blue Mountains.  
  
October 11, 1848  
The trail is impassable. Lost 6 days.  
  
  
October 18, 1848  
We lost 9 pounds of food due to spoilage.  
Roy: ::glares at Batsu:: Don't you dare.  
  
October 19, 1848  
We shot 658 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.  
We took the wrong trail and lost 3 days.  
Roy: So it wasn't Edge...::looks at Batsu::  
  
October 20, 1848  
Roy has a fever.  
Roy: Sick again...-_-  
  
October 22, 1848  
We decided to rest for 2 days.  
Roy: We better!  
October 26, 1848  
Rough trail.  
  
October 27, 1848  
Broken wagon axle.  
We couldn't fix the wagon axle, but we replaced it from supplies.  
  
October 29, 1848  
Roy is well again.  
Roy: Yay for me!  
  
November 1, 1848  
The trail is impassable. Lost 6 days.  
A thief stole 6 oxen.  
Batsu: Eh? How'd he do that?  
  
November 7, 1848  
We have reached The Dalles.  
Roy: Heeeyyy!! Wait a minute! How come nothing happened to Batsu!?  
Batsu: Cuz I'm the main character. ::grins proudly::  
Roy: Oh yeah...  
  
A very large teardrop appeared on his head after the little story.   
"Thanks goodness it's not real..." 


End file.
